


Counting Down from Ten

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Five, four, three, two, one..." Countdowns had become somewhat of a negative concept ever since that night... But now, without warning, the team find themselves thrust back into the terrifying memories and realise that this time, there could be no stopping that countdown reaching zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down from Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an episode of Criminal Minds. It was meant to be a one shot, but a fair few people asked me to continue it. I'll see how I go.

It was just a routine surgery. He was far from the first one on the team to need something done that wasn’t caused by a mission. Brandt had needed his wisdom teeth removed last year – which was great for him to make fun of him. Benji had made sure to be there when Brandt had come around with his phone ready to record him explaining how he was waiting for his husband, George Clooney, to come visit him like he promised. No one had ever let him live that down, much to his disappointment. 

So now it was Benji’s turn. 

He needed his tonsils out. It was nothing major, though he still required a general anaesthetic for the procedure, so had requested that the doctors not let anyone near him until he was awake and fully coherent. Just to ensure that his pride stayed intact. Ethan and Jane had both wished him luck; Brandt had cracked a joke about how it would kill Benji to lose his voice after the surgery. Of course he had to get something in revenge. 

He was dealt with relatively quickly, wheeled through to be prepped for surgery and before he knew it, he was on the operating table. He just hoped that it wouldn’t take them too long. 

\-----

It felt like only five second between him slipping under and beginning to come around. His head was a little hazy and his stomach a little nauseous but, as he became more and more aware, he realised that he did not feel too terrible. Then again, after the things that they had been through on missions, surgery like this felt like nothing. He opened his eyes just in time to see a figure moving into the room. His vision was still blurry, the anaesthesia still running through his system, but he could make out that the stranger was pushing some piece of equipment through the door. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision, hearing a clicking sound coming from where the figure stood at the door. Something felt a little strange about this, something was not entirely right. He moved to try and sit up, unable to find his voice due to the surgery, but a hand on his shoulder gently pushed him back down to the bed. 

“Relax, Agent Dunn.” The voice was a man’s and the words that were uttered from behind a surgeon’s mask concerned him greatly. _Agent_. No one in this hospital would refer to him as that; he was listed as ‘Mr Dunn’, not ‘Agent Dunn’. Instantly, panic began to rise within him and he felt sick to know that he could barely move out of exhaustion. His heart was pounding against his chest as he looked up at the man, watching as he slowly pulled down the mask from his face. 

_Lane…_

Breathing rate picking up, Benji reached out for the emergency call button, needing to get help. He needed someone in here, he couldn’t let Lane do anything. He had no idea how the man could even be there, he had watched him taken away and locked up for life - how could he be there? This had to be some kind of nightmare, surely. Just as his fingertips brushed the call button, long bony fingers wrapped around his wrist and slowly pulled his arm back across his chest. He began to struggle, wriggling in the bed as he tried to dislodge his wrist from Lane’s grip, but his body still remained weakened. His other wrist was caught in Lane’s other hand and soon, the other man had both arms gripped in one of his hands. 

“Shhhhh.” He said, the voice he remembered so well still sending a chill down his spine. He tried to call out for help, but his words hardly came out, a rasping breath escaping him instead of a cry. He watched helplessly as Lane’s free hand reached out for the machine he had brought in, seeing his fingers lifting up a mask, not unlike the one used to put him under for his surgery. His mind was spinning with the fear that overpowered him; even seeing Lane’s face in his nightmares had been enough to have him waking with a scream caught in his throat, seeing him in real life again though… This was much, much worse. As the mask was brought closer to his face, with slow deliberate movements, Lane spoke up again in that same terrifyingly hushed tone. 

“I’m going to count down from ten.” He said, lowering the mask to cover Benji’s nose and mouth as the younger man continued to struggle. “Ten… Nine… Eight…” Benji had no way of avoiding it, no matter what he did, he could not move the mask from his face and he could only hold his breath for so long. “Seven… Six…” His eyelids began to grow heavy, a familiar sensation to when he had been in surgery, yet suddenly so much more terrifying. “Five… Four…” Soon, his eyes could no longer open and he heard one last comment before he slipped into the darkness.

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
